The instant invention relates generally to stationary accessories and more specifically it relates to an apparatus for filling and sealing an envelope which provides a mechanism for blowing the envelope open and for wetting the flap glue so that the envelope can be sealed.
There are available various conventional stationary accessories which do not provide the novel improvements of the invention herein disclosed.